Naruto vs Sasuke: Cosmic Sheep Version
by Cosmic Sheep
Summary: Just an alternate of the Naruto vs. Sasuke fight.
1. Chapter 1: Approaching Sasuke

**Naruto vs. Sasuke: Cosmic Sheep Version**

**This is how I thought the Naruto v. Sasuke fight should've gone down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Approaching Sasuke**

Naruto finally emerged from that dark cave. He appeared on what seemed to be a giant stone head. A huge waterfall was just below. He looked around to take in more of his surroundings, when he saw something that immensely caught his attention. It was Sasuke. The very person he was trying to find, was standing on another stone head on the other side of the waterfall. He wanted to scream out to him, but couldn't, for the very shock of his appearance froze him to the spot. Also, Sasuke could run away if he noticed Naruto. He decided to take safe measures. He sought the cover of the large tree trunks. He hid behind the biggest tree trunk he could find. He held up his index and middle fingers on both hands and placed them in a crucifix-like shape. He whispered,

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"._

Two clones appeared beside him. Naruto told one to approach Sasuke from the front, while the other would approach Sasuke from behind. The clones took off immediately. Naruto watched them go. The plan worked well. The first clone shouted, "Sasuke!" and jumped at him. Sasuke's attention was grabbed. Not for long. As the other clone stuck to the shadows to get behind Sasuke, the Uchiha avenger suddenly switched on his Sharingan, and struck the clone with a blow that could've broke a wall.**_ POOFF..._** It poofed away in a cloud of smoke. _Woah,_ Naruto thought, _he's nearly as strong as Tsunade-baachan. What's going on?!_

Sasuke's red, menacing eyes frantically searched for the real Naruto. _Damn it. Times like these, I wish I was the Hyuuga avenger_, Sasuke thought. _With their Byakugan, they can see everythi-- _A blow to the back of the head interrupted Sasuke's train of thought. He was knocked to the ground with such force that cracks were appearing in the head which he was standing on. The cracks extended until the whole head was covered in them. Suddenly_**... CRRRRAACK**_! The whole thing fell apart. Sasuke jumped to the other head quickly. He saw the cause of the powerful punch. It was Naruto. He started getting weighed down by the rocks until one landed on him and squished him on the ground. Sasuke chuckled to himself_. Naruto may be getting stronger_, he thought_, but he's still a clueless idiot_. He jumped down to the ground to observe. He lifted up the rock that flattened Naruto and saw Naruto, lying there, not moving a muscle. Then suddenly_**... POOFF**_... Naruto poofed away!


	2. Chapter 2: Why!

**Hey you guys. Sorry about the shortness of the last chap, I'll TRY to make this one longer. This is the bit where Naruto asks Sasuke why he left. Enjoy. NOTE: May include SasuNaru.**

**Chapter 2: Why?!**

_What the?!_ Sasuke thought. Surprised at first, but then he chuckled. _Looks like Naruto hasn't gone out of touch with Kage Bunshin. _

"RAARRRGGGHHH!!"

A scream came from behind Sasuke. He turned around just to see Naruto give him a powerful roundhouse kick to the cheek. The kick connected perfectly. Suddenly, something kicked Sasuke in the back. A cry of "U!" from below followed the kick. Another three kicks, along with the shouts, "Zu! Ma! Ki!" He looked to the side to see _the _REAL Naruto jump off the clone that kicked him from behind. As Naruto flew above Sasuke, he did a 360 flip, ended by a kick to Sasuke's stomach.

_"_Naruto Rendan!"

Naruto shouted as the force of the kick sent Sasuke crashing to the ground. NOW Naruto was pissing Sasuke off.

Sasuke got up. It was hard work_. There must've been some Chakra in that last kick. But that wasn't normal Chakra_, Sasuke thought. Sasuke now knew Naruto wasn't fucking around. Sasuke made the handsigns Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. After those he molded some Chakra to his chest, and held it there. After he felt he had enough Chakra in there, he screamed in his head_, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_! He breathed out a huge burning fireball at Naruto. The Kyuubi's host body quickly jumped to the side. He made a clone, then made it throw blasts of Chakra in random directions. The result was a perfect sphere of Chakra, with the Chakra spiralling in his hand. A clone suddenly grabbed Sasuke from behind. Sasuke fought, but the clone didn't let go. Naruto jumped at Sasuke with the Chakra ball in his hand, and thrusted the ball right into the Uchiha's stomach, while screaming, "Rasengan!"

Sasuke was thrown back with incredible force. Somehow he was able to mold some Chakra to his feet and stick to a tree before his back was broken_. Damn it. That's that technique he used on me at the hospital_. Sasuke's mind flashed back to that moment where he and Naruto fought on the hospital roof while he was recovering from his fight with that Mist shinobi. He could remember the inferior damage his Chidori had made to the water tank, compared to the damage Naruto had made to the other water tank. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. _This time, I will finish Naruto for sure!_ Sasuke thought with a triumphant smirk on his face. Sasuke made the handsigns Ox, Rabbit and Monkey, then molded some Chakra to his hand, resulting in an ultimate mix of Chakra and lightning. The noise of one thousand birds chirping could be heard from his hand. Sasuke held his now deadly hand behind him, then ran at Naruto. At the last minute, he thrusted his hand at Naruto, screaming, "Chidori!!" The bird noised stopped as the full strength of the blast was inflicted on Naruto.

**_POOFF..._** Naruto dissappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a exploding tag - that was ignited! Sasuke quickly jumped back as the tag finally combusted. While in mid-air, Sasuke heard a cry of: "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", then suddenly, thousands of Naruto's clones came at him. Luckily Sasuke still had his Sharingan on. He ignited a smoke bomb in mid-air by throwing it at his foot. A cloud of purple smoke suddenly shrouded the whole army of Narutos. With the Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see through the smoke and find the real Naruto. He threw a kunai at the real Naruto, the force of the throw knocking Naruto out of the smoke. Sasuke quickly fell after him. When they were both on the ground, Sasuke kicked Naruto up. Then, using his amazing speed, he dashed above Naruto and delivered to him a series of kicks, the final kick being a powerful kick to the stomach. Sasuke then shouted, "Shishi Rendan!"

Naruto got up with a struggle. He then pointed at Sasuke and said, "Why... why did you do it, Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked confused. Naruto got pissed.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm fucking talking about! Why did you run away from Konoha!? What about all the villagers? What about the people who risked their fucking lives to try and save you!? Shikamaru... Chouji... Neji... Kiba... They all wanted to bring you home!"

Sasuke calmly replied, "I have no time for you shitheads of Konoha. I have my own dreams."

"Like what?! Dreams that aren't important enough for your friends?!"

"I have no need for friends."

Naruto thought for a moment. "It's that Orochimaru creep, isn't it?! If you're going to him..."

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the collar, then continued,

"... I'm going to have to stop you!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the nose. The Sharingan user responded with a kick to the gut with unimaginable power behind it. Naruto went flying. He molded Chakra to his feet and stuck to a nearby wall. He then realized, that if he were to bring Sasuke back, he would have to ask help _from it_...

* * *

**OMG! Told you it was longer. Now you see why I rated it T? There's still more chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading! P.S. Forget about the SasuNaru.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chidori vs Rasengan

**Hey guys. Here's the next chap. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 3: Chidori vs. Rasengan**

Naruto appeared in a dark, sewer-like chamber. He was in front of a huge cage that was sealed shut with an impressive looking lock. A voice said, "So... we meet again, Naruto."

Naruto felt compelled to respond.

"So we do... Kyuubi."

"You remembered me..."

"How could I forget a monster who caused me misery and loneliness for 12 years?"

"Ah, touche. You want some power?"

"Please."

"Alright then." Out from the cage's bars came reddish bubbles that constricted Naruto tightly. Then, finally, when Naruto was on the verge of dying from suffocation, the bubbles bursted, with the Kyuubi's Chakra coming out of them like water. The Chakra landed on Naruto. He was then pulled back to the real world. He felt more powerful than ever. The Chakra was wrapped around him in the form of the Kyuubi, except he only had one tail. Naruto ran on all fours towards Sasuke. It was ON.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke with blinding speed. _Damn! He's way too fast. Even my Sharingan can't keep up with him! _The Uchiha thought. Sasuke threw a random punch, hoping it would connect, but Naruto dodged like a cheetah and kicked his head from behind. Sasuke spun around and threw another punch, but the same thing happened. In the end, Sasuke got out four kunai with wire attached to them and threw them at the ground beneath Naruto, to make think he was attacking. Then he got the wire and wrapped it around Naruto, then tied Naruto to a nearby rock. The Jinchuuriki tried to escape, but the ropes had him bound too tight. Sasuke took the four kunai and jumped as far as the wire would let him. Then he stabbed the kunai in the ground in front of him. He held his end of the wire in his mouth as he made the handsigns Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit and Tiger. He then said in his mind, _Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu! _An enormous fire surrounded Sasuke. The fire travelled down the wire. Naruto, using his Kyuubi Chakra, made a shadow clone that cut the wire. Naruto quickly escaped.

"Heh. Finished." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey... Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Naruto flashed in front of Sasuke with another Rasengan in his hand. He drove it into Sasuke's stomach, screaming, "Rasengan!!"

Sasuke flew about 100 metres into the air, flipping wildly. When he regained balance, he started doing handsigns. It was hard to tell where Naruto was standing. Small fireballs started flying towards Naruto. He dodged them with ease. As Sasuke got closer to the ground, Naruto could make out small black marks on Sasuke's face and arms."Stage One, bitch!" Sasuke screamed.

As soon as he was close to Naruto, he delivered a series of quick but powerful punches to Naruto's stomach. He finished with a roundhouse kick to the head that sent Naruto flying to the east. Naruto landed with a **BAAANG! **Sasuke leapt after him. When he caught up, he held Naruto up by his collar. While holding Naruto, he made another Chidori in his hand. Sasuke said to Naruto, "This... is the final blow."

And with that, he thrusted the Chidori right into Naruto's stomach. A feeling of triumph washed over Sasuke. That triumph immediatelly turned to anger when the limp Naruto poofed away_**. Pooff**_...

"What the?!" Sasuke shouted aloud. Then suddenly**_... THWACKK_**! A strong kick to the back of the Uchiha's head. The force of the kick sent him flying into the water. All hope was lost for Sasuke, but then, he remembered a certain power that had been given to him. Sasuke commanded the marks on him to spread even further, transforming into a demon. Wings that looked like dragon claws sprouted from his back. He used these new wings to push him up to the surface. When Naruto saw the new Sasuke, a look mixed with shock, anger and anxiety sprouted on his face. Nevertheless, he forced nearly all his Kyuubi Chakra into his palm, not needing a shadow clone to spin the Chakra. He sped at Sasuke, holding the hand with the Rasengan directly in front of him. Sasuke knew what had to be done. He made yet another Chidori, this time forcing all of his newfound Chakra into it. The normal blue lightning morphed into a grey-ish colored lightning. He ran at Naruto, using his demonic wings to push him faster. Both arms outstretched towards each other, they simultaneously screamed at each other,

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two different colored Chakras clashed towards each other, wrapping Naruto and Sasuke in a huge ball of energy. The two Chakras combined, making a thick purple ball. Naruto forced his Rasengan further into Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto was winning. He asked the Kyuubi in his mind, _Please, Kyuubi, I need more power here! _The Nine-Tailed Fox did as it was told, and forced more of its powerful, menacing Chakra into Naruto's Rasengan. Sasuke couldn't withstand the awesome power Naruto's Rasengan was pushing into him. In the end, Sasuke couldn't hold on. Naruto kicked him in the ribs, and drove the Rasengan right into his stomach. Naruto had won.

Sasuke lay motionless on the ground. Naruto bent down to pick him up. Then it went black. He fell over. He heard a voice from far away saying, "Well done, Naruto."

* * *

**OMG. Who would've expected that outcome? Another chap IS coming, so don't get your knickers in a knot.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

**Hey y'all. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Kuma In Pink for teh positive comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

"Yes..." Said the voice again. "Well done indeed... Looks like you have potenial after all. The Akatsuki would benefit from the Kyuubi inside you."

The voice was an Akatsuki member, known as Zetsu. He had a mouth like a Venus fly-trap covering his head, and when he finally showed his head, one side was black, the other side white. The two sides acted as two different people. "Well.. should we "dispose" of them?" The black side asked.

"Yes... let's begin."

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled.

Zetsu turned around to see the owner of the shout. "Well, well, well," he smirked, "if it isn't the Copy Ninja himself... Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi ignored him. "Leave them alone."

"Hmm... No."

Kakashi was getting pissed. "Leave them alone." He repeated, this time brandishing a kunai.

"Leave us to our work."

Kakashi was confused by the "us" part, but was too pissed to care. "Alright, that is fucking IT!" Kakashi shouted.

Kakashi made handsigns, then gathered Chakra to his hand. This technique was similiar to Sasuke's, but without the noise. Kakashi ran at Zetsu with his arm outstretched. When he was close, he randomly flailed his arm, hoping to slice Zetsu. Finally his palm hit Zetsu's head. Zetsu flew at incredible speed towards a cliff face, but when he hit the wall, he dissolved into it. Kakashi was again puzzled, but cared more about the safety of Naruto and Sasuke than some shithead dissappearing into a wall. He made a shadow clone to carry Sasuke, and the real Kakashi carried Naruto. The two Copy Ninja leapt into the forest, back to Konoha.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. For awhile he was numb all over. He wasn't able to move. Then the pain kicked in. "Aarrghhh! Aaaarrghh!! Ooorgghh!" Naruto was in agonizing pain.

A voice beside him said, "Nurse, he's awake! Come quickly!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side to see a figure... red dress... green eyes... pink hair... "S-s-Sakura-ch-chan?" He asked the figure.

Sakura replied excitedly, "Naruto! Don't worry, the nurse will be here in a bit." She held Naruto's hand. "It'll be okay!" She said with a smile. Naruto blushed. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura replied, "You're still the same, even though you're in the hospital."

The nurse came in and gave Naruto some morphine. Naruto immediatelly felt relaxed. "Oh yeah, that's much better...", he sighed.

Suddenly a thought shot into Naruto's mind like a bullet. "Sasuke!" He turned to Sakura, "Where's Sasuke?! I have to see him!"

He tried to get up, but that resulted in more pain. "Owww!" He cried.

"Naruto-kun, calm down!" The nurse commanded. "Sasuke-kun is in the OR. He's having an operation to disable the cursed seal."

Suddenly, a woman with a huge bosom entered the room. "The operation was a success!" She beamed.

Everyone's mood was lifted. They all gave their own little cheers. All but Naruto.

"Yes! He's all right!"

"Sasuke-kun is going to be okay!"

Naruto asked, "Tsunade-baachan, could you take me to Sasuke?"

"Why, of course, Naruto. Nurse, take Naruto to OR 2."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The nurse grabbed Naruto's bed and started wheeling to the second Operation Room. When they finally arrived, Sasuke looked much better_. He looks like he's a changed man_, Naruto thought. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"Hey yourself."

"How are ya?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Could be better. So, you wanna go to Orochimaru anymore?"

"Who's Orochimaru?"

"That's want I wanted to hear." Naruto beamed.

Sasuke beamed back. Sakura watched them chatting_. They really look like they're friends now_. "So, after this, Naruto, wanna go get some ramen at Ichiraku?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was shocked. This was the first time Sasuke had EVER asked Naruto for ramen. "You know what the answer is, you idiot!" Naruto smirked.

**Meanwhile, at the Sound's hideout...**

"Curses! Why isn't Sasuke-kun here yet?!" A certain Sannin screamed.

"Maybe someone was strong enough to snap him out of the cursed seal.", a certain Sannin's assistant said.

"No one could. Unless..."

"Unless what, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Unless, Kabuto... they found Tsunade-sama."

""They" being Konohagukure?"

"Exactly."

"We have three years, Orochimaru-sama."

"Which is all the time I need. Muwahhaaahaa-waahahaaahaaaa-HAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAAH!!"

**The End**

* * *

**Curse that Orochimaru-teme (Teme means bastard in Japanese)! Oh well. All's well that ends well. Or what ever.**

**Thank you all who read my fanfic! There might be a sequel, so don't get your trousers in a twist.**


End file.
